


Insignificant

by Ms31x129



Series: Experiment [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alien Bounty Hunter, Episode: s11e01 My Struggle III, F/M, Gen, Post-Episode: s11e10 My Struggle IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms31x129/pseuds/Ms31x129
Summary: What now? Does William even have a choice?





	Insignificant

He slowly rose out of the frigid water, careful not to create too many ripples and alert the couple embracing on the dock. There was very little pain when the bullet entered his skull, there was more pain now as his wound healed and slowly pushed the projectile back out the entry hole. 

He reached his hand up just in time to prevent the bullet from dropping into the water, not that the couple would have heard the little plop it might have made as it hit the water. No, they had moved from embracing to kissing, long loving kisses before he saw Mulder reach down and place his palm over Scully's lower abdomen a look of bewildered wonder on his face.  


He's aware of so many things now, lies he was told, truths he wasn't meant to know... how could he have not known...

Jackson... William wanted to stay in limbo watching them, but he new it was to late to go back, to late to change the present and to late to hope for a future with them. The wail of multiple sirens - police, ambulance? He's unsure, but the sound alerts him, to hide - he does sinking back under the cold dark water to slowly swim away.

*********

The cold doesn't affect him until some time passes he knows it's time to come out of the water his energy is almost depleted. It's been some time since he could hear the muffled sounds of the sirens all he hears now are the normal sounds of the city at night. He swims close to shore and manages to crawl out on his hands and knees finally dropping to the ground in exhaustion. 

He knows he must get up and find shelter, he knows he needs rest. He finally manages to summon enough energy to stand and takes 2 steps before he raises his head and stops when he hears the heavy footfalls of another behind him. He thought he had a little more time. He flinches when the voice comes out of the darkness.

"It's time to go, boy."

A heavy large hand comes down on his shoulder and Jackson reluctantly turns around. The Bounty Hunter stands with the body of CGB Spender slung over his shoulder. Jackson flinches steps quickly back....

"What, why do you have him? I did what you told me... you - you said to make sure Mulder was the one who killed him... when I begged to do it," he spits out. "To HIM it would have been a pleasure - it would have been just like the others."

The Bounty Hunter quickly strikes William knocking him to the ground, he drops CGB's lifeless body from his shoulder it lands in a wet heap before he reaches down to haul William up by the throat. William struggles for air as the Bounty Hunter squeezes tighter and he stares into William's eyes unafraid, he tilts his head slightly before almost curiously speaking.

"You know don't you?"

The Bounty Hunter sees the acknowledgement in Williams slight facial expressions.... and slowly lowers him allowing him to stand.

"How?"

William rubs his throat drawing in deep gulps of air before speaking. "Mulder - he tracked me down at the motel ... and ... it ... It was when he hugged me... it was like cement wall disintegrating into pebbles in my mind. I FELT it! I felt him, I knew him! He is my father! WHY! WHY did everyone lie to me?!"

William turned hunching his shoulders, sobbing while knowing he'd get no sympathy from the Bounty Hunter and also knowing he couldn't tell him the full truth. The truth that when he thought about killing the people that stormed into the room, who knocked his father down and that woman - it was easy almost too easy just a wisp of a thought and . "Why make me think that thing on the ground was my father? Where did those thoughts and visions, dreams whatever they are come from?"

Another voice cuts through air, "You didn't need to know. Thoughts are just electrical impulses in the brain and lying is 2nd nature for so called humanity. Some lies are insignificant in the grand scheme, like this one."

A second voice follows the cadence and tone just slightly different, "You weren't supposed to know. It's changes nothing though. Biologically speaking you just share some genetic material, no more no less. You are an experiment. What were you expecting? A family reunion? Happily ever after?"

William turns and finally looks at the owners of the 2 voices he just heard, he's confused. "Who are you 2?" He manages to ask just before pain explodes in his brain, it feels like hundreds of electric shocks. Just before blackness takes him he hears a 3rd voice deeper than the first 2, "Bring him." There is a large van parked about 100yds away and the Bounty Hunter strides to it and dumbs both bodies in the cargo area one dead and one unconscious before getting in the driver's seat and pulling away from the waterfront.


End file.
